Scorpions
COPIEDScorpions are predatory arthropod arachnid animals. They have eight legs and are easily recognized by the pair of large grasping mandibles and the narrow, segmented tail, often carried in a characteristic forward curve over the back, ending with a venomous stinger. Scorpions will traverse in a variety of terrestrial habitats except the high latitude tundra. Morphology The body of a scorpion is divided into three parts: the head (cephalothorax), the abdomen, and the tail. Head (Cephalothorax) The cephalothorax is made up of the exoskeleton, eyes, fangs, exceptionally large mandibles (the mandibles of scorpions are the "arms" with claws), and four pairs of walking legs. The scorpion's exoskeleton is thick and durable, providing good protection from predators. The mandibles are segmented, clawed appendages used for prey immobilization, defense and sensory purposes. Scorpions have two eyes on the top of the cephalothorax, and usually two to five pairs of additional eyes. Abdomen The abdomen consists of seven segments. Each segment is covered on the back and the underside by hardened plates. Except for the first two segments, the other five each have a pair of spiracles, the openings for the scorpion's respiratory organs, known as book lungs. The spiracle openings may be slits, circular, elliptical, or oval. Tail The tail also has seven segments. The first tail segment looks like a last body segment and the seventh bears the sting, thus it appears as though there are only five actual segments. The sting consists of an organelle which holds a pair of venom glands and the hypodermic, venom-injecting barb of the sting. On rare occasions scorpions can be born with two tails. Two-tailed scorpions are not a different species, merely a genetically abnormal. Fluorescence Scorpions are also known to glow when exposed to certain wavelengths of ultraviolet light, such as that produced by a black light, due to the presence of fluorescent chemicals in the cuticle. Fluorescence occurs as a result of the process that creates their hardened body plates and increases in intensity with each successive moulting before maturity is reached. This fluorescence may have an active role in scorpion light detection. Location The place where the scorpions reside and teach their sage mode is hidden in the vastness of the Land of Wind desert. Amongst its miles of sand lies stands a single hidden pyramid that seemingly blends in with the countless large dunes there. This is the Hidden Temple of the Scorpion Sage (蠍仙人の隠された神殿, Sasori Sen'nin no Kakusareta Shinden) Only the three contract signers and the scorpions themselves are capable of locating this temple. Sage Mode Scorpion Sage Mode (蠍仙人モード, Sasori Sen'nin Modo) Info to come. Taijutsu In addition to training their allies in the Scorpion Sage Mode, the Scorpions also teach a specialized form of taijutsu at their temple, for those that wish to learn. This is called Sasori-ken (蠍拳, lit. Scorpion Fist) and masters of this style fight in an extremly unconvential manner. Scorpion Fist utilizes a lot of stranges stances and movements. Common stances will involve the user being crouched on all fours, or three of their limbs, with one their belly to the ground and possibly a limb extended above them, much like a scorpion's tail, prepared to strike. Movements include a lot of falls and feigns, disguising quick strikes. In battle, the combination of unconvential movements in strikes results in the Scorpion Fist fighter often shifting their weight onto their hands or forearms rather than their legs. These positions are incredibly off-putting for opponents in fights and they are usually unable to predict the following legs strikes, as this is very unnatural for physical fighting. Users The contract scroll is held by the Sandaime Kazekage, CJoftheDesert, who resides in Sunagakure . The whereabouts are known only to him. Shadow is also a contract signer. Rules Upon signing the scroll the new user accepts these rules: The contract states that you cannot pass along the teachings of the scorpions to anyone else, and thus trying to do so in any way is literally impossible for the signer. Your name can be removed from the scroll at any time by the scorpions and only by them.